Goblin Queen
by Morganna03
Summary: Much time has passed since their first meeting and somehow the tables have turned. Jareth/Sarah


**Title:** Goblin Queen  
 **Author:** Morganna3  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Much time has passed since their first meeting and somehow the tables have turned. J/S

 **Disclaimer:** The Labyrinth is copyrighted to Jim Henson Company, Lucasfilm Ltd., Brian Henson, Brian Froud, Terry Jones and David Bowie et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Notes:** Publishing this for Day 5 of WIP week, Unpublished WIP. This has been setting on my hard drive for a long time. I have 8 chapters outlined but don't expect frequent updates. Canine Persuasion is my main priority. **Cu-Sith** – large dark green,long-haired fairy dog about the size of a calf. The baying of this hound three times signifies death.

 **Prologue**

The Underground was in an uproar. Tormented howls echoed from one end of the kingdom to the other as ominous thunderheads rolled over the land. Goblins skittered across stone floors and through dusty streets, the squawking of confused chickens ringing in their ears. The more intelligent inhabitants huddled in the darkest corners of their homes while the world fell apart around them.

Wind screamed in righteous fury and masonry tumbled to the ground as the Labyrinth shuddered and heaved its displeasure. Its King was gone, its cruel, laughing, taunting King. The Fae, who had ruled for so long, simply vanished without a word. The connection had been severed.

The Labyrinth raged. The Labyrinth wailed. And then the Labyrinth decided. This time it would sit a creature of its own choosing on the throne and bind that creature so tightly that it would never be left alone again.

* * *

Fifteen years had elapsed in the mortal realm since the girl wished her baby brother away. Life had passed Above in a relatively peaceful manner until one night that same girl went to sleep in her ordinary bed in an ordinary house and woke up at the castle beyond the Goblin City. Twenty-six hours later she began her reign as the new Goblin Queen.

 **Chapter 1**

Jareth groaned. It felt like the false alarms were tap-dancing inside his head. Fingertips glowing, he began to ease healing magic into his temples until only a dull throbbing remained. Carefully, he lowered his hands and cracked open an eye. Gods, it was bright. He glared balefully at the sunlight streaming through the window. Who knew what time it was? He needed to get up and go about the business of ruling his kingdom.

Staggering to his feet, he slumped against the bedpost. He hadn't been this unsteady since his youth. Damn, what _had_ he been doing last night? There hadn't been a runner in over a decade and he certainly didn't remember drinking to excess. Both tended to drain him to some degree but nothing like this. His brows knitted in puzzlement as he scanned the room for some clue. What the… He _knew_ every room in the castle, he'd created them, and this one was completely unfamiliar.

Was this even his castle? He glanced towards the window and noted the Labyrinth sprawled in the distance. Yes, most definitely his castle. Thoroughly baffled, he braced his palms against the walls and cautiously slid his magic into the stonework. What in the seven hells was going on? The entire castle felt different.

Could this have been some sort of lame assassination attempt? The courts _had_ been restless lately… Incensed at the possibility of some other Fae claiming his throne, he drew the shadows around himself and edged through the door. Creeping through twisted corridors and more unrecognizable rooms, he secured the shadows more tightly as unknown servants passed by.

He assumed that he was approaching the throne room when two large wooden doors came into view. Nearing the doors, he paused as they were abruptly swung open and two high ranking Fae courtiers stormed out. They stomped down the hall and turned the corner, grumbling all the way. Wasn't that interesting? He'd never seen them in such a state.

Warily, Jareth peered into the throne room, now curious as to what had caused such behavior. His eyes widened at the scene set before him. The walls and floors fairly gleamed in cleanliness, the goblins and chickens nowhere to be found. Where were the feathers and spilled beer? This simply wasn't right. He examined the room in dawning horror until his gaze rested on a female audaciously sitting on his throne though the imposing structure elevated on a dais was a far cry from anything he'd ever possessed.

The woman reclining on the throne seemed oddly familiar. Long dark hair obscured her features until she turned to the side. Instantly, rage boiled to the surface as he realized just who she was. Oh, hell no! That girl... How dare she!

* * *

Sarah felt the searching gaze and tilted her head slightly to observe the intruder from the corner of her eye. She was already aware that someone unanticipated was in the castle. Maybe he thought he was being secretive but she knew everything that went on in her kingdom. The Labyrinth had seen to that a very long time ago.

She scrutinized the man cloaked in shadows and wondered why he was here. His was one of the few faces she remembered vividly from her childhood. Most others had faded with the years. Hazy images of a laughing boy with golden curls clouded her thoughts. Her parents she couldn't remember at all. The world Above had left her behind long ago. The only reason she ever ventured beyond the mists separating the two worlds was to fetch the occasional wished away child. Not that that happened very often. Few people, surrounded by their high-tech gadgets and machinery, believed anymore. The human race had become so cold that she could barely tolerate short visits. What a pity…

Sighing, she focused her attention once more on the former Goblin King. It wouldn't do to let her mind wander. As always, it was best to be prepared for anything. She extended her awareness and reached out for her hobgoblin guards stirring uneasily in their hidden chamber behind the throne. They communicated their worry through the silent bond and Sarah soothed them as well as she could. They could sense yet another confrontation and she doubted Jareth would disappoint. Suddenly weary beyond reason, she shifted further back into her seat and waited.

Her wait would not be a long one as the atmosphere seemed to thicken with tension and the shadows began to dissolve. Jareth stepped out of the darkness, eyes glinting in fury. "Little girl, you have gone too far." His menacing voice echoed throughout the room.

The guards broke their concealment and rushed forward, wickedly sharp spears barring him from moving any closer to the dais. The largest of the guards growled a warning and bared his teeth. This arrogant Fae would _not_ touch the queen.

Ignoring the guards' antics, Sarah stared at the former king dispassionately. The man was obviously angry though she couldn't understand why. He'd left and she had had to clean up _his_ mess. Hopefully, he would explain his presence. His reasons for leaving in the first place would also be appreciated. Somehow, she doubted that he would oblige.

He pushed through her overprotective guards, the edge of a spear tip slicing through pale skin. The guards began to reposition themselves once more but she waved them aside. Whatever this discussion entailed, they needed to have it without interference. Her gaze flickered to his hand as she watched pinpricks of blood pool along the thin scratch before it sealed itself. Gods, she was so very very tired of blood. She sighed again and boldly met his gaze, eyebrow arched in query.

* * *

Inwardly, he seethed. How could she sit there so tranquilly, so far removed from the disaster she'd created? She hadn't said a word since he'd revealed his presence, had barely even acknowledged him. This would not do. She'd turned his world upside down for the second time and she would pay. By the time he was through with her, he'd have her begging his forgiveness for any and all trespasses against his royal person.

He stood up straighter and snarled, "What do you think you're doing, little mortal? Sitting on a Fae throne, pretending to rule Fae lands?"

His questions didn't seem to disturb her composure in the least. "These aren't Fae lands, Jareth. This isn't a Fae throne. It never was. Everything in this kingdom belongs to the Labyrinth. It always has."

She had neatly sidestepped his question and managed to lecture him like a child while doing so. If she wanted to play games then she had more than met her match. He was the game master. Jareth smirked and took another step closer to the dais. "Who brought you here? What did you think all this," he vaguely indicated the room with a gesture, "would accomplish?"

"You don't know?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

He almost blinked. Almost. Was the girl daft? How would he know? When he went to bed, everything was normal. When he woke up, she'd completely rearranged his castle. Whoever had masterminded this fiasco must have been plotting for a long time. And if he had to then he would drag the information out of her. "Do not toy with me. You will tell me everything you know and then you will leave." His nostrils flared as he bit out, "You. Owe. Me."

Something of the girl he remembered sparked behind her eyes as the glacial mask began to crack. "Owe you? Why the hell would I owe you?" Her fingers dug into the armrest of the throne. " _You_ barged into _my_ throne room. So self righteous. So full of wrath. Hurling accusations when you know _nothing_."

 _Her_ throne room? Who did she think she was kidding? This entire situation was ridiculous. He was the Goblin King and this was his castle. That girl would not be allowed to provoke him. It was time for her to leave and he'd sort out this mess on his own. A crystal formed and left his hand only a moment before the guards piled on top of him. Trapped under the weight of the guards, he turned his head and watched expectantly as the crystal arced towards her.

* * *

The crystal hovered in front of her nose momentarily and then disappeared as if it had never been there at all. The look of incredulity that crossed Jareth's face would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so dire. Truthfully, Sarah expected better of him. He had ruled as long as she. He should know better.

She raised her forefinger and motioned for her guards to let Jareth stand. The rather large hobgoblins bristled in indignation on behalf of their queen but did as they were told. As haughtily as possible the former king rose to his feet amidst the crowd of hissing, fang-bearing goblins.

Sarah shook her head in exasperation. She really didn't know what to do with him but he certainly needed an attitude adjustment and she'd be happy to give him one. Narrowing her eyes, she prepared to give him a tongue-lashing he'd never forget. "Quit behaving like a petulant child. You don't get to choose. What you don't seem to understand is that I've sat on the Goblin throne for well over a thousand years. I've shed blood for this land and its people." With some satisfaction, she watched his eyes widen in shock at that revelation. "It's not about you. It's not even about me. It's about the Labyrinth and what the Labyrinth wants. The way it always should have been. Grow up!"

Just as Jareth started to retort, "What do you-" a thunderous baying interrupted his tirade. Stone seemed to dissolve as a large green dog came bounding through an opening in the wall that had not been there before.

Abruptly, the queen stood from her throne and stared at the dog. "No," she ordered, "if I wanted him dead I would do it myself." The Cu-Sith obediently lowered his head and laid down beside the throne, long braided tail thumping beside him. At least it had only barked once. Three times would have ended in disaster. She had had enough. With a flick of her wrist, the former king had been transported back to his chambers.

Jareth's reemergence could not have happened at a more inopportune time. Rubbing her temples wearily, she sat back down and sighed. Perhaps she had been too harsh. The goblin kingdom had waged war against demonic hordes unlike anything the realm had ever seen. The price of victory had been so very very high and she needed to rest. She could always deal with him later.

* * *

He paced the confines of his room, seething inwardly. He would reclaim his throne and in the meantime he intended to make this usurper's life a living hell.


End file.
